Cupid's Mistake
by SimplyMrsWhitlock
Summary: The gang's getting back together for Emmett and Rosalie's Wedding. Friends who haven't seen each other for years meet up and feelings that have never been there before are arising. This will be a wedding to remember. Lemons in the future.


**Quotes belong to their rightful owners. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**All other ideas come from the author.**

**Copyright © 2011**.

* * *

><p>"…<em>But when hearing the title, I just think of two star crossed lovers. Romeo and Juliet, Helena and Demetrius, Pyramus and Thisbe, all of that. It just hits home for some reason. Just two people who think they're meant to be, yet in reality, their not. Obstacle after obstacle, just getting in their way. It's sad, but it makes sense. It's almost as if it's <em>Cupid's Mistake_. "_- Hiwalani Kapanui

_"...I'm reading Romeo and Juliet for English. I thought about how horrible it is that they can never be. Maybe it's _Cupid's Mistake _why they could never be. I mean, what if he paired up the wrong people? Don't you ever wonder if that'll ever happen to you? If cupid screwed up and paired you up with someone who's totally wrong. I wonder how many times Cupids done that. It's like a doctor mixing up children. Cupids probably all confused and now he's mixing things up, not double checking, and randomly shooting people who aren't meant to be. All those women abused by someone they call their lover, did cupid mess that up too? Was that _Cupid's Mistake_?"_ - Tiffany Honeydew

_"__...Maybe that was _Cupid's Mistake_, giving me two really great guys to choose from. Truth is I know I'm going to screw my choosing up somehow. When you think about it th__ough, _Cupid's Mistake_, I mean, it's like saying that maybe you're looking for love in the wrong places. You may go with the jock boy but you're destined to go with nerdy guy. Who knows?"_

- Erin Robinson

* * *

><p>Bella Swan hated flying. I mean, she really hated flying. She felt it was unnatural for one's feet to be off the ground. She'd much rather walk, drive, or travel by train or boat. Unfortunately, in order to get to Guana, the island the Hales rented for two weeks, you had to fly to Beef Island airport and then take a boat to the small island. Seeing that there were several Beef Island airports, one in San Juan, one in St. Thomas, and one in Antigua, all the wedding participants picked their own flights and would be meeting on the island for dinner and mingling.<p>

The occasion? Emmett Swan and Rosalie Hale were finally getting married after eight long years of dating and two years of engagement. Bella always wondered what took them so long to get married. She could remember back when Emmett first tried to date Rosalie.

After Bella and Emmett's parents divorced, Renee took Emmett with her to California, splitting up the two year old twins. Emmett was more attached to Renee as Bella was to Charlie, so it only seemed right for her to take her son. Four times a year, the family would meet up so the twin could spend quality time together, but the trips became less frequent once the twins hit their pre-teens, especially since Renee met Phil, a minor league baseball player, when she took Emmett to a baseball game for his fourteenth birthday. Six months later, the couple wed. While Phil was a great guy, Emmett missed his father and his twin sister, so once the baseball pre-season training started, Emmett suggested that he move to back to Forks. After a few weeks of arguing, begging, and pleading, Renee finally relented and Emmett was well on his way to the small, rainy town of Forks, Washington.

Rosalie was only five-years-old when her family moved from Upstate New York to Forks. Rosalie wasn't particularly happy with her new surroundings, especially since she knew her family was pretty wealthy. While a lot of the other girls thought Rosalie was a snobbish, bratty six-year-old trying to fit in, there were four kids who could care less: Isabella Swan, Jasper Whitlock, Angela Weber, and Benjamin Cheney. The parents of their classmates thought the foursome was a weird group of kids; the police chief's daughter, the son of an army general, a pastor's daughter, and the nephew of an ex-convict. The gossipers of the town didn't care that Ben's father was an electrician, or that his mother was a nurse at the local hospital. The fact that Ben's uncle had shot and killed someone, albeit an accident, was a juicy story that just _had_ to be spread around, at least in their eyes it was. Bella, Angela, and Ben grew up in Forks together, but Jasper had only moved to the area three weeks before Rosalie did, right into the house next door to Bella.

Because Rosalie's dad warned her that some people might befriend her for the wrong reasons, she distanced herself from others, feigning like she had no interest in play hopscotch or coloring outside the lines. The other kids had paid her no mind, but Bella, on the other hand, saw right though Rosalie's façade.

"_I don't care if your daddy grew the big apple himself! We need 'nother kid to play shooting ladders," _meaning _chutes and ladders_, _"and you're not doing anything special."_

Even when Rosalie tried every excuse her five-year-old mind could think of, Bella wouldn't take no for an answer. When Rosalie finally admitted that she didn't know how to play, Bella explained that she didn't know how to play either and that they would learn together. They've been close friends ever since.

Emmett first laid eyes on Rosalie on his first day at Forks High. Even though it was in the middle of the school year, Emmett was too excited for the relocation to Fork to complete his freshman year in Arizona. Rosalie was with Bella at her locker, making plans to stop by Angela's house after school. Angela had gotten a cold the night before, so the girls decided to bring her some soup. Emmett, who was quite the ladies' man for a fifteen-year-old, sauntered right up to Rosalie and tried his best lines. The result? Rosalie slapped him in his face, after she asked Bella for permission, of course. Ben and Jasper, who watched the scene from a distance, laughed at Emmett and offered him some solid advice.

"_If you value your life and your manhood, don't go after Rosalie Hale."_

Emmett ignored his new friends' advice and continued to try and win Rosalie's affections. And each time she gave him an excuse.

"_I don't date Forks boys."_

"_I'm too young to date."_

"_I just got out of a relationship and I'm not ready to date again."_

"_I barely know you."_

But Emmett never gave up, and while Rosalie often complained to Bella and Angela about Emmett's persistence, she actually loved the fact that he wouldn't give up, not even when she was dating another boy. When her mother, Harriet, realized what her daughter was doing, she pulled Rosalie aside and had a talk with her. She concluded their talk with her own advice.

"_Now, I'm not saying they can't chase you for a while. All I'm saying is that boy won't wait for you forever. As he gets older, he'll grow tired of playing cat-and-mouse and will move on. I've seen Emmett; He's a good looking young man. While you're good at hiding how you truly feel about him, others are not. It won't be long before someone snatches Emmett up, him being a good catch and all. And if you wait too long, it just might not be you."_

Rosalie's mother was right; other high school girls were quiet taken with Emmett and by the time Rosalie's eyes opened wide enough to see that, it was at the beginning of their junior year, a few days before the Sadie Hawkins dance. Rosalie spotted a group of girls surrounding Emmett, asking him to the dance. Ruled by jealousy, she marched right up to them and declared that Emmett was already taking her to the dance that Friday. They've been together ever since.

Bella felt a hand rest on her left kneecap, the same kneecap that had been bouncing anxiously during most of the flight. She looked up and smiled sheepishly at the owner of said hand, her boyfriend of a year and a half, Edward Masen. The couple had met almost two years ago in New York where they live.

Bella had taken a nasty fall and ended up at the hospital where Edward's foster father was the head of the Emergency Department. Edward himself was an Anesthesiologist, or was about to become one at the time they met. They had crashed into each other at the hospital, injuring Bella's wrist even further. To apologize, Edward offered to tell Bella out to lunch the following day. After having to reschedule twice, they gave up; well, it was more like Bella gave up. Three weeks later, Bella ran into a familiar body in the grocery store. It turned out to be Edward. He asked her out for coffee the next morning and surprisingly, there weren't any complications. Edward became Bella's boyfriend two months later.

"Calm down, love. We should be landing very soon," Edward assured in a soft, soothing tone.

"I know. I'd just feel better if we could have taken a train, if that were possible." Bella sighed.

Her sigh turned into a very subtle smile as she thought about what Jasper might say if he heard her. He would tell her to tough up before saying some weird fact how one is more likely to die on a train than in an airplane. Bella's smile grew more pronounced as she softly snorted, an unladylike gesture. Edward looked at her with a raised eyebrow, curious to what was so humorous. His girlfriend simply shook her head, indicating that it was nothing. She sighed softly again as she thought about her best friend. At least she believed that they were still best friends. They've barely spoken on the phone and the last time they saw each other in person was a little over three years ago. As the captain of the airplane announced that they would be landing in the next ten minutes or so, Bella thought about her best friend, Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock.

Growing up, a lot of people thought it was weird for Bella to not be into dolls and dressing up. She wasn't really into a lot of things the other kids were into. While other six-year-old girls like Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley dressed up, pretending to be princesses, Bella was trying to read the books and magazines she found lying around the house. In fact, she was trying to read an article in one of her father's fishing magazines when she heard Jasper outside. She walked up to her bedroom window and climbed on the window bed, peering out to see a young, curly blonde haired boy collecting sticks in the neighboring backyard.

"_Hey kid!" _she had yelled. _"Whatcha' doin'?"_

Startled, young Jasper looked up at Bella's window and told her he was going to build a tree house like the one he had back in Texas. When Bella asked if she could help, he shrugged. Two weeks later, with the help of Charlie Swan and General Whitlock, a sturdy tree house was built a few feet into the woods of their backyards. Just before the completion of the tree house, Bella declared Jasper as her best friend, claiming that it was _"only right since we have a house together."_

On the first day of kindergarten, the other kids, namely Tyler Crowley and Michael Newton, would tease Jasper because he "talked funny." Since Jasper was from Texas, he spoke with a southern drawl, which was something that stuck out in the small town. By the third day of continuous taunting, Bella shoved Tyler Crowley face first into the mud, crying, _"Eat dirt, you pumper-nickel head!" _Sure, she ended up with two days of time out, but it did get Tyler and the other bullies to stop teasing Jasper, at least to his face.

As the years came and went, Jasper and Bella grew closer on a friendly level. Even though a lot of people thought otherwise, Bella and Jasper only saw each other as friends, and were quick to turn down the accusations. Once high school hit, Jasper's popularity grew through the roof. But even thought Jasper grew more popular, he didn't change one bit. He always hung out with Bella, Angela, Ben, Emmett, and Rosalie. He continued to play in the left field on the baseball team and as the striker on the soccer team. He always called his father every night when the General was away and he still went on his Sunday morning fishing trips with Charlie and Emmett every other week. No matter what was going on during the summer, Jasper still spent two months in Texas on his Grandmother Abigail's ranch every year, along with the rest of his cousins. Bella, Rose, and Emmett often visited him during his months in Texas.

Bella smiled at the memories she had from being on Grandma Whitlock's ranch. Though she was clumsy and bruised very easily, Bella loved working the land. She'd also spent a lot of time in the stables, which is where Jasper was usually working. He loved horses. Grandma Whitlock always hinted that she would love to see Jasper court a girl like Bella, or simply Bella herself, but Jasper always made it clear that Bella was just a friend.

Bella and Jasper went almost everywhere together. After high school graduation, the duo attended the University of Washington along with the rest of their close friends. During their sophomore year of college, they bought a four-bedroom house together. Emmett and Rosalie, already together for over four years, shared a bedroom while the others had their own. Ben and Angela had just started dating, and soon, they began to share a bedroom together as well.

The upcoming weeks before graduation were hard on them. They knew they would be separated with rare chances of seeing each other again. Jasper was going back to Texas to help on the ranch. His grandmother was getting older and needed more help. He would've asked Bella to come with him, but he saw how excited she was to go to New York. Bella had gotten a job offer to work for Blackbird Publishing in New York City. While she would start out small, her boss guaranteed that she would become a publisher within a couple of promotions. Emmett and Rosalie were going to stay in Washington and planned to open an auto repair and detailing shop while Ben and Angela planned to take a year off to start their lives together.

Two weeks after graduation, everyone split up on the paths they decided on, already missing each other severely.

"Welcome to San Juan where the local time is 4:49pm. We'll be taxiing to the gate for the next few minutes, so please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until the captain has turned off the seatbelt sign. We'll be parking at gate four and for those of you where San Juan is your final destination, bags can be collected at carousel eight. Connecting information will be available with a representative meeting this flight. On behalf of the flight crew and Air Sunshine, thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope to see you again on a future flight. Enjoy your stay here, or at the city of your final destination. Use of cellular devices is now permitted."

As the flight attendant ended her speech, Bella took a few calming breaths and braced herself. Tonight, she was going to be catching up with people she hasn't spoken to in over three years, sans her family and Rosalie, and she could be any more nervous.


End file.
